


Something in the Ashes

by faaf_foof



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faaf_foof/pseuds/faaf_foof
Summary: Shulk hadn't expected a gift from Egil. He didn't expect it to be so much more than what it seemed, either.Light, fluffy shegil nonsense
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Something in the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not typically a shegil guy but I’ve been driven to madness here I had to try it

Shulk hadn’t expected a gift from Egil. 

It was odd, to receive something so soon in a budding friendship, especially when Egil didn’t seem like the gift-giving sort anyways. He was regal, yes, but nothing about the delivery of the present had been dignified. Egil had gaped at Shulk, seemingly at a loss, before handing him a blue ether crystal, fitted to a pin like a broach, and fleeing. 

Shulk didn’t wear jewelry often either, which made the encounter especially strange. It remained fresh in his mind through the few uneventful days afterwards, until one where the strange glint of the blue crystal caught his eye before he had left the house.

And, seeing no harm in it, Shulk found himself making the split decision to fasten the pin to his vest before he went outside.

He didn’t spare much thought about it until he was waved down by Vanea while on a walk to the beach. Shulk responded warmly in kind- he always loved to speak with his friends, and Vanea in particular was grateful for how often he kept Egil company.

Though, it was hardly a sacrifice on Shulk’s part. Egil was a pleasant man nowadays. 

“So, who is the lucky Machina?” Vanea asked with a grin, soft yet teasing as she fell into step with Shulk. 

“…sorry?” Shulk asked, sparing a quick glance around the square. He wasn’t certain who she could be referring to, or why they would be so lucky. 

“My apologies if I was out of line.” Vanea clasped a hand to her chest. “I’d assumed you were publicly announcing your relationship.”

Shulk’s eyebrows tried their best to lift right off of his face. 

“Huh?” 

He certainly wasn’t seeing anyone. He hadn’t in… 

“…were you unaware?” Vanea asked, a quizzical smile on her lips. She gestured towards Shulk’s chest. “The pin is a common Machina symbol of courtship.” 

“What?!” 

Shulk stepped back onto his heel, now taken completely by surprise. Vanea came to a halt as well, hand resting on her chin.

“It’s somewhat old-fashioned,” she admitted. “I don’t know how many current couples follow the custom, especially considering how isolated we were on the Fallen Arm, but I doubt there is a Machina alive who wouldn’t recognize the sign.” 

“That explains the stares,” Shulk muttered. Every Machina he had passed had lingered slightly too long, staring at his vest. 

His mind was spinning. Why would Egil give him such a thing? 

They had become friends, albeit slowly (there was much trust to be repaired between them, after all), but it wasn’t a difficult process, considering their common interests. Egil was something of a mechanical genius, a trait that that Shulk very much admired, as well as a kind and passionate teacher. 

In the days following harrowing battles, stricken by memories of death and destruction, Shulk found the simple act of making something immensely comforting. And though they never talked about it, he could feel the unspoken agreement from Egil. 

Sitting in the lab together was the closest either of them felt to peace. 

“How are they usually fastened?” Shulk wondered aloud, fidgeting with the gem. “Considering that Machina don’t generally wear cloth...”

“I was about to remark on that.” Vanea said, eyebrows knit in concentration. “Normally, they’re magnetic. This one appears to have been configured specially for a Homs to wear.”

Shulk felt his cheeks heat up. Specially for him? 

He didn’t usually think about romance, or relationships. He certainly hadn’t consciously considered Egil as a partner- though the more he thought about it, the more natural it felt. Egil was a soothing presence, and while Shulk felt often that he didn’t know much of Egil’s true nature, he was intrigued by his quiet intellectualism and deep passion for his people. 

Shulk ran his thumb over the crystal, which glinted in the bright rays of sunlight. He could feel the energy pulsing beneath his fingertip, like running his hand along a gushing stream. 

It might have been a bit silly to think so, but Shulk liked to imagine that Egil’s feelings were just as powerful. 

Shulk always liked trying new things.

Shulk rested his hand on his chin, tapping his foot idly. What was the best way to accept Egil’s advance? 

“Got it!” 

Vanea blinked at the sudden outburst. “Shulk?” 

It was too late, however. Shulk was already dashing off, though waving back in his hurry.

“Sorry, Vanea- maybe some other time!” 

(X)

Egil didn’t seem surprised when Shulk walked into the lab, only acknowledging him with a distracted wave. 

“Shulk,” he said in greeting, and Shulk could only marvel at how much hearing his name in Egil’s voice moved him. It wasn’t so long ago when Egil referred only to him as Zanza, in betrayed snarls and hideous screams.

“Have you come to view the new schematics?” he continued, still without looking up. Shulk took a deep, steeling breath before he found himself ready to speak.

“No, actually. I came for you.” 

He hadn’t been expecting Egil’s chuckle, low and throaty. 

“Unlike the schematics, I believe you will find that I haven’t changed much.” 

“That’s not true!” Shulk protested instinctively. The animation in his voice was enough to persuade Egil to look up at last, shifting in his seat to glance over at Shulk. 

“What did you want from me, then?” he asked, head tilted just so. 

His stare was enough for Shulk’s eyes to flicker nervously to the ground, weighing his words for a moment before he spoke.

“Vanea told me about the crystal,” Shulk said, and could only watch as Egil slumped. His shoulders drooped, as though the ether had drained from his very body, and his eyes fled to any place but Shulk.

“I’m sorry.” Egil’s voice was quiet, head bowed in shame. “I shouldn’t have-“

“-so I made one for you.” 

Egil’s eyes snapped back up to Shulk’s, blown wide as Shulk held out the crystalline broach. 

“I chose a water crystal, to match mine,” Shulk said. Something flashed across Egil’s face as he reached out, gingerly, and took the pin for himself. 

“I’m not incredibly experienced with jewelry,” Shulk rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly overcome with nervousness. “I fixed watches, a few times, though I was more focused on the machinery inside than-“ 

A weighty hand fell onto his shoulder, jolting Shulk out of his speech.

“Shulk.” Egil said, voice raspy. “It is. Very nice.” 

Shulk blinked up at him. Egil had already attached the magnet to his chest, proud and center, and his eyes were glistening. “Are… you?” 

Egil covered his mouth with a fist. “I am happy, Shulk.” 

“I was going to ask if you were crying,” Shulk reached for the offending hand, and Egil spoke quickly. 

“The two are hardly mutually exclusive.”

“Guess not,” Shulk admitted. His fingers closed around Egil’s hand, drawing it back from the Machina’s face to reveal a fledgling smile. 

“…Wait.” 

Shulk giggled slightly, pressing the backs of his hands against Egil’s cheeks. The metal was hot to the touch, vibrating slightly with the hum of active machinery. “You’re whirring.” 

“Overheating.” Egil grumbled, eyes deliberately cast from Shulk’s. “Homs blush, do they not?” 

Shulk huffed. “That’s not fair! You know far more about Homs biology than I do about yours.” 

The smile returned to Egil’s face, brighter than before. 

“Perhaps I can teach you.” 

Shulk wrapped his arms around Egil, burying his face into the taller man’s chest. It was hard and metallic, yet warm to the touch, pulsating slightly against his cheek.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so okay here’s my #game theory question right. egil’s fuckin, 10 feet tall he’s like twice as tall as shulk how is everyone doing like hugs and kisses and shoulder leans


End file.
